The Black Button Series
by Secretly Mellisa Hasbeen
Summary: Bella is matured, jake is her bestfriend, edward never came back because bella never jumped and alice never saw anything and edward didnt want to die, Lemons! will bella fall for jacob after odd events? who knows find out, first lemon on chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey its Mellisa Hasbeen! I usually don't write or read Jake and Bella stuff but this is something I thought would be good to do. To try to do a story of them… its sort of based off of my one shot called the Black Button…. SO here I go you guy…. And in this story nothing sexual has happened between Jake and Bella yet!**

My name is Bella Swan, I'm not the same girl I was a few years ago, I'm not in love with Edward Cullen, and I don't care for those vampires who left me here, I only care for my close friends Jake, Embry, Quil, Seth, and Leah. I'm twenty one years old and I don't need a vampire miner bugging me, haunting my thoughts. So I don't let him, my friends and father are all I need.

I haven't talked to my mother in over a year, her and Phil are having a baby so I don't think I want anything to do with that. Neither does Charlie. So we stopped talking to her.

I don't live with Charlie anymore, I live on the Rez. In a house with Leah, Jake, Embry, Quil, Seth and sadly Paul… it was going to be hard to pay the rent with only six people… so Paul joined in… I'm the only one with a real job, so they do what ever to make money every once in a while because they eat… A LOT. I mean I go to the store TWICE a day on a good day, and if Paul's angry you can for get it and I'm going four times a day because when he's angry everyone wants to eat, I don't know why nor do I care, but when he's angry you just need food. So I run to the store.

Oh, and forks got a McDonalds finally… Paul got kicked out… and now I'm only allowed to do drive thru when I go to get it… I also used to work there… Paul got me fired… and you know what… I really hate Paul!

"BELLA!" Leah yelled, "Where are my panties!"

"Lee, I wear my own, ask the boys." I yelled back… and three… two… one…

"Paul! Give me my Panties BACK! NOW!" and they're off! "BELLA! He stole them again!" I walked down the stairs and here's Paul, with panties on his head, hanging off his ears and a pair in his mouth and three in each hand, running around the house.

"Dammit Paul!" She screamed. "BELLA!"

"Just please don't phase…" I muttered and walked out of the house. The moment I walked out I had a feeling that everything stopped because Leah ran out and followed me.

"Where you going?" She asked.

"To talk to Jacob, why?" she never asked me where I was going.

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know! Go play panty chase with Paul!" I yelled and she walked back in with a slight smile on her face and I heard a cracking noise and a 'what the hell' and a laugh… and 'Leah keep your clothes on' and then a moan… I don't wanna know….

I walked out to our garage to find Jacob there working on a car. "Hey Jake," I said with a smile. He stood up, all greasy and gross and hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Hey bells…."

**What do you think! I love ya'll! Is it good bad… dumb cute… well tell me what you think… love you guys… **

**-Mel.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. GUESS WHAT! I'm HEEEEEEEERRRRRRREEEEEEEEEE to update for you my lovelies. hehehe. BUT there will be VERY little Jacob and Bella in this because I KIND OF want to show you a little more into my idea of Leah and Pauls relationship... they are fuck buddies but they hate each other... so... thats that... Oh and you get a lovely little lemon of Paul and Leah. ;)**

**Leah POV.**

I pushed him down and pulled his shorts. I ripped my shirt off and he yelled "Leah Keep your clothes on!" But in that moment my mouth was already attached to his dick. He moaned fairly loud. I knew he didn't care that we were in the living room, that anyone could come in and see us or that Bella and Jake were in hearing distance.

He pushed my head to take more of his cock in my mouth. I hummed around his dick and he made a muffled cry. He began bucking his hips into my face, needing more friction. So instantly I grabbed his ass on one hand and his balls in the other. I gave both a light squeeze. He groaned. The pleasure was becoming too much for him. I stopped sucking and moved my hand that had been on his ass onto his dick and moved it very quickly. Stroking to the beat of his thrusts. "MMM...Oh... Leah, now, now!" He shouted at me and shoved my head down on his dick and he came straight in my mouth.

Paul moaned loud and long. He grabbed me by the hair after I swallowed. He pulled me up and his mouth attacked mine. Not caring that my mouth had JUST been filled with his cum. He pulled me in his arms. Rubbing his still hard cock on my thigh. I was dripping and he could feel it and smell it. He put a finger down on my pussy and gave it a clean swipe across it and he brought his soaking wet finger back up. "Hmm... you dirty slut. Why are you so wet? Hmm? What made you this way? You're little cunt is too wet. I think it needs a little attention.

He laid me on the carpet and shoved one finger inside of me. I screamed loud. His hand moving at a speed no human could ever contain. My hips bucked wildly, needing the delicious friction he was giving me. The pleasure was amazing. Then when I thought it couldn't get better he took my clit inbetween his teeth lightly and growled. I couldn't tell whether I screamed or moaned but I didn't care. All I cared about was Pauls hand and mouth on my pussy. He took his mouth off of my clit and I whined loud like a puppy.

"You naughty little girl. I can't believe a dirty girl would make so much noise just for this." he said and then sucked my clit back into his mouth and twirled his tongue over it. I couldn't help how good it felt. I moaned but the moment I moaned he stopped. "How about you tell me who's making you feel so good today? Instead of moaning like you don't know your words." He told me with a Cheshire cat grin and I rolled my eyes. All the while my hips still bucking into his fingers.

He added another finger inside my pussy-making that three- and as that went on he whispered, "Remember. Words." And then his mouth and tongue was all over my clit. I was crying out but the moment I started screaming I stopped. And held in all my moans but he stopped. "Words." and went back to pleasuring me. His tongue was making figure eights and his three fingers thrusting the pace- in, out, in, out, In, stretch fingers, out, in, out, in, out, in stretch fingers, out and repeat. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Paul! Oh _FUUUUCK PAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLL_!" I shouted and came right then and there but he didn't stop. No he kept going and when I came down from my sexual high I was tossed back up into another. "Dammit! Oh, oh Paul. More! More!" I shouted and he shoved his pinky in and his other hand reached up and pulled and twisted on of my nipples. And then I was thrown over the edge a third time. The pleasure consuming me. Making me scream so loud the house shook with my orgasm. "Oh, fuck yes, PAUL!" I screamed and I came down from my last climax and I didn't have a moment to recover before Paul shoved his dick in me.

He didn't give me a moment to adjust. He began thrusting. Fast and hard but not enough. "Faster." I whispered in his ear and he gave me faster but it was too light. "Harder." and my wish had been granted. The friction was amazing and then at the last moment I screamed his name and we both came.

I stood up and walked away. I didn't know if he got up and got dressed or if he laid there. I didn't care, to be quite honest. He is there for my pleasure and I for his. We couldn't care for each others company unless someone was naked. So that was that. We were fuck buddies.

**Bella POV.**

Jake and on his motorcycle to get away from the sex noises. It was like that every day. It was commical because they hated each other and fucked like rabbits... or wolves rather. But Jake and I went to the beach. It was amazing. The little pebbles were like rainbows, and very lovely. Jake picked up a green rock and handed it to me and told me that it was a pretty stone. It was my favorite color.

I took it and put it in my pocket. I smiled at him and then when he turned around I smirked. I picked up a pile of rocks and chucked it was the back of his head. "Hey!" he shouted and turned around. I winked at him and ran.

He chased me at half speed and caught me. He pulled me to the wet ground and tickled me. I screamed and laughed but then the water crashed over us and pulled us out to sea. We were waist deep when we surfaced. He caught me in his arms and pressed his lips to mine.

I pulled back. "No. Please, please don't." I whispered and he looked at me with pained eyes.

"Why not! Its been three years since that bloodsucker left you! THREE YEARS! I have loved you since we were children, he never loved you! GIVE ME A CHANCE!" Began screaming and shouting and then he started shaking. I knew he was probably seeing red and I backed away. Jake phased. He Phased in front of me and he howled then took off out of the water and into the forest.

Tears fell down my face my nose got drippy and I slowly made my way out of the water. I walked at the pace of a toddler. Slow and wobbly. I couldn't stay standing. Once I was at the bike and fell to my knees and sobbed. I felt someones hand on my back. He looked about sixteen. "Ma'am... are you okay?" He asked and I stared... he looked like a little Jacob... like Jacob before he changed... He looked like my own personal sun had... Long black hair, big hazel eyes, full lips, gangly body, and russet skin... He was just like Jake had been...

"Yes I'm fine honey... I'm okay... I guess." I whispered to him.

"Well... uh... My name is Raiden... like ReyeDen...who... who are you..." He stuttered and stammered.

"I'm Isabella... you can call me Isa." I told him. I wanted to be new, not Bella. Bella was weak, Isa seemed strong and worthy of a new friend. So Isa was what he'll call me.

"Thats nice... umm..." He looked lost for words.

"Well... Rye, you wanna come back to my house for a bit and chill?" I asked him and he nodded. I started up the bike and got on. He stood there like 'what do i do?' "Get on." and he did but he put his hands on my shoulders. I grabbed his hands and put them on my waist. I looked at him and he blushed. So cute, little innocent kids.

Well today my friends, will be a day to remember. Time for Jake to realize I have OTHER FRIENDS other than the wolves. SO ha.

**So Bella is letting someone call her Isa. And who is this younger Jake look alike EXACTLY? Where did he come from? HMMMM? Bye! (:**

-Mel. H.


End file.
